


Dear Maitimo

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Epistolary Elements, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Twine game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: A Choose Your Own Adventure Twine game featuring Maedhros, Fingon, their attempts to resolve the problems between their families, too many letters, a pregnant Fingon, a pregnant Maedhros, a raccoon that has become Maedhros' dearest ally near Formenos, a helpful Fingolfin, a fed up but occassionally helpful Turgon, Finwë and Fëanor's regrets, and more happy endings than there are in the entirety of canon for the House of Finwë.Raccoon, mpreg, and Turgon not mentioned in every individual path. Game hosted offsite.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Dear Maitimo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



> A treat for Fic in the Box. 
> 
> Word count of 10120 words without the introduction or path list.

Play the game [here](https://oneelftwoelves.neocities.org/Dear%20Maitimo.html).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I had hoped to get it coded so it could be played Ao3 style or as a Twine game, but in the interests of not driving myself to despair with coding, I gave up on that (one day I will figure it out).


End file.
